Innocence
by Nushimathku
Summary: Korra and Mako get intimate and Bolin realizes he's not as innocent as everyone thought he was.
1. Makorra

Mako sighed as he ruffled through his coat, checking the pockets and hood for places he might have accidentally left his keys.

"Where are they? I could've sworn I put them in the left pocket on the inside of my coat." Mako, being one to always take precautions, had no clue how he could have misplaced his keys to the attic of the newly reconstructed pro-bending arena.

"Bolin? Korra? Anyone? Open the door!" Mako tried to submit to someone on the other side of the door. The door swung open and Bolin greeted him with his usual nonsensical smile. Mako walked in and hung his coat on the rack behind the door. Gazing around the apartment, he saw Korra sitting on the couch, sipping tea.

Mako sighed with relief and content to see his girlfriend relaxing on the couch for once, just being Korra, and not the Avatar, not worrying about impressions or balance or peace. Just Korra. He padded over to Korra and sat next to her, getting snug so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Mako?" Korra said in a whisper almost too quiet for him to hear.

"Yes, sweetie?" He responded simply.

"When is Bolin leaving?" Mako's face turned red with embarrassment, but happiness. Whenever Korra asked when someone was leaving, it meant she wanted to get… intimate.

"Bolin, bro." Mako alerted his brother he wanted to speak.

"Say no more, Mako. I can see the look on your face. You two want to… uh… what's the word? Canoodle." Korra blushed and Mako ever so slightly nodded.

"Sure, sure, I get it. No one wants poor old Bolin around for a bit of a hug. I get it."

"Little bro, come on. It's not that. Korra and I just need some… alone time." Mako glanced at Korra and she let out a soft laugh at how Mako was making it seem like by saying "alone time" he meant just hugging and a few pecks on the cheek. She had a feeling Mako didn't want to ruin his little brother's innocence.

"Got it. Bolin out. Definitely. Yup. I'm going…" He walked backwards to the door clumsily and opened it and closed it once he was out.

"Definitely gone. Yup. Bolin is gone." And his silhouette disappeared from outside the door. Korra let out a little snort, and Mako could tell she was trying her best not to burst out laughing. He thought when Korra laughed or snorted it was the cutest thing in the world.

"So, my little Avatar. What is it that you so desperately needed Bolin to leave to do?" Mako asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions, City Boy." Korra grabbed a fistful of Mako's shirt and locked lips with him. Mako let out a pleased groan and Korra wriggled her tongue across his chapped lips. He let her gain access to his inner mouth and they exchanged pleasurable moans. Mako knew Korra good. She liked to go fast. If she had her way, clothes would be off in a matter of minutes. This time Mako would insist on some foreplay, and would insist that they go slow. She reached for the bottom of her shirt, ready to yank it off, but Mako grabbed her hands, and put them around his neck. Korra broke the kiss.

"Mako. Don't make me beg already. You know I hate going slow." However, Korra actually didn't hate it. She _loved_ it. He swooped Korra off her feet and carried her bridal style to his room. He kicked open the door and set Korra down on his bed and shut his door. Mako padded over to Korra and took off his shirt, leaving only his white undershirt and pants on. He hovered over top of his lover, and planted soft kisses on the base of her forehead all the way down to her collarbone and then softly nipped her earloabes. Korra moaned with pleasure.

But she wanted more.

Korra ripped off her shirt before Mako got a chance to stop her, but left her bindings on. Just this once she would give into his slow-going foreplay. She stopped struggling against Mako's strong arms holding her down.

"Has the Avatar given up?" Mako asked in a teasing way.

"Oh, sure. Just this once. Don't enjoy it too much, cool guy." Mako very slowly, much to Korra's unliking, took off her breast bindings, and planted soft pecks from her collarbone down to her cleavage. Her beauty never ceased to bewilder Mako, no matter how many times he saw her naked body. He resisted cupping one of her breasts, not only driving Korra crazy, but him too.

Korra bit her bottom lip trying to stop from letting out a pleased moan, but it failed. She let out a beautiful sound that Mako loved to hear. His slow foreplay was working. He gave in to his resistance and palmed one of Korra's breasts, circling her nipple with the tip of his finger, but never touching it. It was making her moan and she tried to grab Mako's hand and make him touch it, but he was too quick, and pulled his hand away.

"Mako, please. Please, take me." Korra pouted.

"Just a few more minutes and then we'll… get to it. You know you like this." Mako said. Korra's blue eyes gazed south on his body.

"By the looks of it, you want it too." Korra noticed a figure starting to poke out of his pants.

"I can handle a bit of waiting, love. You'll get what you want, only when I get what I want." Mako said teasingly. He softly poked a section on her breast that only he knew would get her to moan and groan with pleasure. Mako gave Korra a taste of what she wanted, cupping a breast and capturing her lips for a kiss that would last. She ran her fingers through his hair, making it a mess. He severed the kiss and made a trail with his tongue from her collarbone down to her navel, and planted a kiss right there. Glancing back up, he noticed her nipples were hard. Coming up from her navel, he tweaked a nipple with a finger and went in and sucked on the brown bud, his tongue circling it a few times. Korra moaned again and reached for Mako's chin to pull him closer for a kiss. He gave in and let her get what she wanted. Korra let her tongue slide into his mouth with ease, pulling herself slightly up by hanging onto Mako's neck. Somehow while Korra was enveloped in their kiss, Mako had untied the knot keeping Korra's pants up and slid them down to her ankles, and took off her bottom bindings.

Mako had slid his pants off too, and taken off his white undershirt. Korra reached for Mako's swelling organ, but was stopped short when she felt him kissing her thighs. He kissed the inside of her thighs where they usually rubbed together. This was one of her sensitive spots she absolutely went crazy over if he touched or kissed there. One kiss led to another, then soon he was sucking her clit, and running a finger up and down one of her breasts. Korra moaned and moaned with pleasure, and Mako loved to hear what he was inducing on his beloved Korra. Korra had had enough and she decided it was her turn to play. She caught him off guard and flipped him on his back, ending her pleasure he was causing. She smiled a playful smile and gripped Mako's pulsing member. He groaned in delight and felt Korra sliding her hand up and down the shaft. His pleasure was overwhelming and he was breathless. All he could do was groan, and only a few groans too.

Mako noticed that Korra was already dripping wet, and he was sure that Korra wanted him to touch her again in all the right places. By now Korra was gripping the head and tapping her index finger on the precum he was already ejaculating. Although it felt good, he knew Korra was trying to get back at him for going slow, so she went slow on him too. She knew he liked it rough and firm, but Korra was softly running her hand up and down his pulsing organ. Mako saw Korra's dripping wet slit, so while Korra was busy kissing up and down his neck, her warm breath sticking to him, he slid a finger inside of her. Korra moaned at the feeling, a beautiful sound that Mako was delighted to hear. He slid two more fingers within her moist folds and induced a loud moan from her. She bit her bottom lip, trying to resist the feeling.

Mako yet again flipped on her and turned her back under him, and put his tip into her opening.

"Mako!" His name slid off her lips at least a thousand times. Mako was still playful. He kept the tip of his member at the tip of her folds, torturing Korra. She tried to thrust her hips up to get him to go deeper, but Mako's strength overpowered her.

Soon, Mako and Korra were in rhythm. Their hearts beating furiously, sweat beading down both of their bodies, and when Mako hit that spot in Korra, he would thrust faster to her delight.

"Mako! Mako! Please, Mako!" His name became a repetitive term during their time, and Korra couldn't muster up the strength to say anything more besides moaning and, "Mako!" She dug her nails into his back, leaving moon shaped indents. Korra wrapped her legs around Mako's waist and thrust her hips up, trying to get him to go deeper. Mako stroked her clit, and sucked on a hard brown bud.

"Big bro! I'm home!" Bolin shouted. When Bolin walked through the door, the kitchen light was still on and the couch was empty, the torn up throw pillows scattered across the floor, just like they were when he had left Korra and Mako to, "canoodle."

Mako heard a faint shouting outside the bedroom door, and thought that it must be the janitors cleaning up the arena for the next show. But he was too focused on Korra and his rhythmic thrusts and kisses to pay any attention.

Bolin saw the door to his room closed, along with many of the other doors in the apartment, including Mako's. But he could see a dimly lit light coming from under the door.

"They're probably sitting in bed watching a mover or something." Bolin said to himself. He neared the closed door, putting his ear to the door crack to hear what mover they were watching. But Bolin didn't hear a mover. He heard something that just thinking about doing with someone made him sick feeling, even though he was an adult. Curiosity overwhelmed him, along with the fact that he wanted proof that they were doing more than canoodling.

He silently twisted the doorknob and peered into the crack, not knowing what to expect. But what he did see made his organ hard but want to faint at the same time. He silently but quickly shut the door and went to the couch in the living room, waiting for them to stop doing _it._

"Mako, I'm about to—"

"Shhhh… I'll get you there." Mako cut off. He was about there too. A few more thrusts that hit Korra's spot, and a few more kisses from her would send them both over the edge. And those few thrusts did happen and those few more kisses did happen, and Mako came inside of Korra, and he felt her muscles contract around his member. Mako pulled out of Korra, and she rolled over, out from under Mako.

Mako falls down off his hands beside her and lays there, the two interlocking fingers. Korra patted her breasts for Mako to use as a natural pillow. And after everything they had just did and been through, he wouldn't pass it up. He shifted his head and lied it on her cushiony breast. It was better than any pillow that you could buy, and he planted kisses on her collarbone while laying there, sweat across his brow, and Korra still panting from the exhilaration.

Then, in all the silence, Mako hears something terrifying. The television— that they had gotten as a gift from one of their good friends—blaring away.

"Korra?" Mako alerts her.

"Yes, City Boy?" She replies.

"Get your bindings on. Now." He says in a stern but caring way.

"Yes sir, Mr. Police Boy." She carefully maneuvers her body so that her breasts simply slip out from under Mako's head and she pads over to her bindings on the floor.

"Don't worry about your pants or shirt." Mako said. He himself had now gotten out of bed and was slipping on his sleeping pants he stored in his dresser, not worrying about even his undershirt, since he was a guy.

"Way to ruin the sexy mood, lover boy." Korra said, almost in a pouty way.

"Korra, just trust me on this." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, and to the couch.

Bolin sat up straight away and his face flushed and turned pale. He looked like he couldn't swallow for a few seconds, and then croaked out a few words.

"How was it?" He said quietly.

Korra sat on the couch next to him, not acknowledging that he had never even seen her body in less than a shirt and pants, now he was seeing her in a bra and panties, to put it simply.

"Before you ask any questions Bolin," Korra said, "how much did you see?"

"Enough." Bolin said back.

"Okay, now ask the questions."

"Well, first… **WHY?!** "

This time Mako replied first.

"Because when you fall madly in love with someone you have the urge to well… do _it._ "

"And well, we fell in love. And we had that urge. And now I'm feeling like I'm talking to a kindergartener about the spirits and the vines." Korra said.

"How many times have you… you know?" And all night long Bolin asked questions that both Mako and Korra blushed at when asked, and they gave answers. And in the end, Bolin lost his innocence. But eventually Bolin fell asleep mid-question and Korra and Mako went off to his room, shutting off all the lights. Korra took off her bindings once in bed, and Mako took off his pants. But they stayed tame. Mako resting his head on her breast and Korra sleeping on a pillow. But even as they slept, they knew the burning passion inside them for each other would stay alit.


	2. Naughty Bolin

**(It is a rather short chapter, I only created it to get us through to Chapter 3. Enjoy!)**

Bolin was uncomfortable sleeping on the couch that night. No, not because the couch was tiny and crowded, but because of what he witnessed his older brother and Korra doing. He had fallen asleep mid-question, about three hours ago. He didn't hear any dirty noises, and the light in Mako's room was turned out. Once again, his childlike curiosity overwhelmed him and he rose up from the couch. Padding over to the hallway, Bolin had forgotten one of the floorboards creaked, and the noise was overall quiet, but seemed like a clap of thunder in the silence.

...

Korra woke to the sound of a floorboard creaking, and she shifted so that she was propped up on her elbows. Mako's sleeping head fell off her exposed breast and into her lap, and Korra moved it onto a pillow. After gazing toward the door for a few minutes, she decided that it was just the newly built arena settling. She moved Mako's head back onto her natural pillows on her chest and lied her own head back down, dozing off into a light sleep to the sound of the cheers for the late night tournaments that took place a few stories down below them.

...

Bolin stopped walking when his foot had stepped on the floorboard, hoping he didn't wake the sleeping couple. He recalled from memory if any of the other floorboards were creaky, and he didn't remember any. He turned the knob to Mako's room peering inside. Squinting to try and see through the darkness, he still couldn't see spirit. Bolin pushed the door open slightly more and saw Mako's head lying on one of Korra's breasts. He directed his eyes to Mako's face, trying not to stare at the Avatar's naked upper half. A primal impulse directed him towards the bed, even though he knew it was wrong.

Nearing the bed closer, he tried to stop himself. Watching Mako closely to make sure he wasn't going to wake, Bolin reached his hand toward the breast of Korra that he wasn't sleeping on.

Mako stirred in his sleep.

Bolin quickly walked back, his ankle hitting Mako's belt buckle on the floor, making a, " _clink_ _"_ sound. Korra opened her eyes and saw Bolin staring down at her.

"Perv! Bolin you pervert! Go sneak up on Opal if you wanna grope someone's boobs!"

At this Mako woke, sitting up and looking over at Korra, who was holding the sheets to hide her breasts, to Bolin, a guilty look on his face, back to Korra, still holding the sheet.

"Bolin... What exactly _were_ you about to do?" Mako asked suspiciously.

"I was...uh... Sleepwalking?" Bolin rubbed the back of his neck, doubtful that his half-baked excuse would prevail.

"Korra, please understand. Bolin is a known sleepwalker." Mako tried to assure his lover that Bolin was innocent.

"LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT! BOLIN WAS POSITIVELY NOT SLEEPWA—" Korra was cut off by a feeling of pleasure. Mako had reached his hand down and rubbed Korra's clit, without Bolin noticing, to try and stop her from arguing at one in the morning.

"Oh, Mako!" Korra moaned in front of Bolin. While Mako was pleasing Korra, he nodded his head to Bolin for him to leave. He did as he was told to and walked out of the room, shutting the door and hearing Korra moan for Mako.

"Saved by my brother yet again." Bolin said to himself. He went back to the couch and turned the television off to sleep.


	3. Korra Gets Revenge

**(Another short one. I promise there will be some smut in the next one. With Bolin and Mako.)**

The next morning, Korra awoke in bed alone, to the light yellow rays of sunlight beating down on her brown, messy hair and a clean pair of neatly folded bindings at the foot of the bed, the obvious work of Mako. Korra slipped out of bed and tied on her bindings, and walked out to the kitchen. On the counter there was a note from Mako.

 _"Hey love. Chief Beifong called me into work today unexpectedly. Some sort of protest held downtown turned violent. I know I promised today would be just us and whatever you wanted. But I promise this time that tonight and tomorrow I'm all yours.  
P.S. Please don't hold a grudge against Bolin. He meant no harm."_

Korra set the note down and went into the pantry, searching for the green tea.

"Aha! There you are!" Korra exclaimed to herself. She filled a porcelain mug to the brim with water from Katara. A tiny flame burst from her free hand and boiled the water from under the mug. Putting the tea bag in the steaming water, Korra sat down on the couch and turned on the television. The latest pro-bending match was being televised, the WolfBats against the FireFerrets. Bolin was still part of the FireFerrets team, along with two noobs who knew nothing about the whole pro-bending business. The WolfBats had an easy win and a few minutes after the next two teams started dueling, Bolin came back up.

He walked in and avoided eye contact with Korra, knowing she was in her bindings. Bolin went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Korra heard him take off his helmet and his red uniform and start the bath. The satisfied, _"ahh,"_ coming from Bolin and the slight splash that went along with it told Korra that it was now or never. She slammed her tea on the table and stormed toward the bathroom. Swinging open the door, she caught Bolin by surprise and he tried to hide his junk with his hands.

Korra shoved her hand into the water and grabbed his pulsating organ, squeezing hard. She knew from experience with Mako that hard felt good but too hard hurt.

She squeezed too hard.

A yelp escaped Bolin's throat as Korra smiled slyly. She let go of him and boiled the water with her firebending, making him stand up quickly.

"What is _wrong_ with you woman?!" Bolin shouted.

She then froze the water, making him stuck ankle deep in the tub, standing naked. Korra walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.

...

When Mako came home from his unexpected work, he found Korra sleeping on the couch, still in the bindings he had left her earlier.

"Mako! Is that you?! Help! Me! Brother!" Mako got up from where he was about to sit and followed his brother's voice to the bathroom.

"Bo? Why do you need my help?" Mako asked.

"JUST HELP ME!" Bolin shouted. Mako opened the door to the bathroom and saw his naked brother standing frozen ankle deep in the tub.

"Gah! Cover yourself!" Mako shouted and averted his eyes. Bolin grabbed the towel that he had put on the rack for when he was finished and wrapped it around his waist.

"So you can see your naked girlfriend and touch her in...pleasurable places...but you can't see your own flesh and blood naked?" Bolin asked sarcastically.

"That is correct, my brother." Mako replied.

"I'll firebend you out," Mako said, as a flame burst from his hand.

"Sorry if I burn you." And he went to work melting the ice around his brother's ankles.

"Who did this to you, Bo?"

"What a stupid question. Korra. Duh!"

...

Mako had finally finished melting the ice at three in the afternoon. Korra was still sleeping.

"There ya' go, Bo. Now go get dressed in your room and don't come out unless it's urgent."

"Sure, Mako. Have fun with Korra. I know I'll be having fun...Opal is coming over." And with that Bolin stepped out of the tub and winked at Mako. Mako himself was stunned at just how Bolin seeing him and Korra getting intimate could change him like that. Or maybe he was always like that, he just was goofy around him. Either way, both Bolin and Mako were going to have things go very right for them that night.


	4. Double the Pleasure

**(I promised you guys smut. I'm going to give it to you. But one thing: This chapter is centered around Makorra, but is taking place when Bolin and Opal are in the next room. Vise versa for Ch. 5. Enjoy, lovelies!)**

Bolin had just left the bathroom to go get dressed in his own room, and wouldn't come out until Opal got there. Mako's orders.

Mako padded over to Korra, still sleeping. (So she would have extra energy in bed tonight.) He gently caressed her face and kissed her forehead. Being as the woman she was, Korra woke to the slightest of touches. Her eyelids fluttered open and she yawned, her breath smelling of the green tea she had recently drank this morning. Korra saw Mako in front of her and immediately grabbed the collar of his police uniform and yanked him toward her. She cradled his face in her hands and dove in for a kiss. Their lips touched and both of them fell into the frisky mood. Korra licked Mako's chapped lips and tasted the chapstick he was using, licked it off. Mako gave in to her tongue's plea and let her tongue slide into his mouth with ease, teeth clashing and for once Mako bit Korra's bottom lip. Korra broke away from the kiss to catch her breath.

"Keep your promise, Mako. You're mine for tonight and tomorrow."

"But if Chief Beifong calls—"

"Then you say no." And their lips were touching again, Mako groping Korra's ass.

"What has gotten into you, Mako? What happened to that slow torture you liked to inflict on my senses?"

"I haven't touched you all day, Korra. Don't expect me to hold back." Korra was delighted at the fact that there would be no foreplay, no silly comments.

"So no foreplay?" Korra asked between breaths.

"I never said that. I said I wouldn't hold back. I'm going to make you wish that every time we touched that we were going to do this kind of foreplay." Mako said. Korra thought she should give it a try without disliking it. But she always dislikes it. She just wants him to take her. That thought was interrupted when she felt Mako picking her up, swinging her legs around his waist so that she was straddling him. He took Korra to his room, making sure to lock the door this time.

"I don't think so, Cool Guy. You always get to torture me first." Korra squirmed around in his arms so that Mako dropped her.

"You might wanna hold onto something for this." Mako grabbed onto his dresser, preparing for whatever Korra was about to do. She got on her knees and ripped Mako's pants off. She grabbed hold of his already pulsing member by the base and started to suck. Mako moaned in pleasure, a look of bliss on his face. Korra felt him getting bigger and stopped just before he came, ending the pleasure and driving him insane.

"Ohhhh Korra!" He picked her up again and put her down on the bed, stripping off both her bindings.

"Mako! I thought you said foreplay." She said with a smile.

"Who said this wasn't?" Mako stopped her from talking any more with a searing kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. Their tongues fought for dominance and when it was clear that Korra would not win, she sucked on his tongue softly. Mako broke off and kissed a spot just below her ear that would drive her crazy.

"Mako! Ohhh! Touch me, Mako!" He obliged and kissed his way down to her cleavage, finding her hardened nipples close by. He used the tip of his finger to circle the areola and squeezed it so that her nipple was popped out. He flicked his thumb across it quickly and she moaned again in pleasure. He sucked on the other nipple while still playing and flicking the other. Korra screamed in delight and her eyes had a dazed look. By now, he noticed, she was soaking wet for him. This made him want to hold out on her more. While still gripping and playing with her nipple, he cut off her moaning with another long and pleasurable kiss. He made a trail with his tongue from her mouth to her shoulder and nipped it hard and quick.

"Mako! You know what that does to me!"

"Isn't that the point?"

He breathed down her neck, his hot breath sticking to her. Korra felt herself push out more of her sex juices, longing for Mako to just quit the foreplay and fuck her. She moaned at the feeling of him nipping her navel, and sticking his tongue into it. When he did that it made her vagina tingle with lust for his member to slide in and out with friction. Unexpectedly, she felt something traveling toward her womanhood. It wasn't Mako's tongue nor finger. It didn't feel like a sex organ either. She glanced up and saw Mako running a wet, cold towel down her core. She shivered.

"Mako! What are you do—" Mako had run the towel through her slit, and was now using it to massage her clit.

"What does it feel like?" Mako asked in a husky tone.

"I-I..." Korra moaned again.

"I'll take that as a, 'that feels great.'" He took the cold towel off of her clit and started to drag it back up her body toward her breasts. He dragged it across her nipples, making them harden even more. Korra snatched the towel away from him and threw it to the ground.

"Touch me with your _hands._ " She hissed.

"Sure." Mako ran his finger down her abdomen and drilled it into her, making her moan louder than he's ever heard.

 _This is so unlike Mako. He's usually so slow and careful with me. And right now he's drilling his fingers into me. I hope Bolin isn't being this rough with Opal. Although I kind of li—_ Korra's thoughts were interrupted by a whole new sensation. Mako was nipping her earlobes and whispering almost inaudible, "I love you's" into her ear. Just when she started to get bored of the nipping whispers, he started to lick inside her ear. It felt incredible. Sexually incredible. She felt limp. Like she would let him do anything to her at this point. And then his tongue was gone, licking down her neck, to her collarbone, cleavage, abdomen, navel, where he stuck his tongue in again, and then he licked her slit and was sucking on her clit. At first it was a light sucking, then it turned into an all out hard suck, like how she sucked his dick in the very beginning. That all felt so far away now. All she could think about was the now that was happening, the pleasure he was inducing. Then she felt one finger in her, then two, three, and soon nearly his whole hand was in her womanhood. He was still sucking her clit hard, and moving a few fingers inside of her.

Mako was not surprised at how wet Korra was already. Even when he was inside her hole, he felt her muscles pulsing around his hand. Her clit tasted like it always did. He didn't know how to describe it. And then Mako's instincts took over. He pulled his fingers out of her womanhood, and released his suction on her clit. Korra's breathing slowed, but Mako didn't want all his hard work to get her aroused to be for nothing. He gripped Korra's waist and flipped her so that her stomach and chest were face down. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her off the bed, so that only her abdomen and up was pressed into the bed. She knew what to do. She set her knees on the floor and fisted the sheets in her hands. Mako grabbed her upper thighs and spread her legs, getting a good look at her pink folds. He readied himself, his hard tip about to enter her tight folds.

"MAKO! JUST DO IT!" Korra screamed, not being patient anymore. Mako obeyed and pushed into her. Korra groaned again and Mako groaned with her, Korra's tight folds squeezing his member.

"Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako!" Korra moaned his names a thousand times.

"Mako! I'm really about there! I'm going t-to... **MAKO!** " For once Korra came and had her orgasm before he did, and he felt her muscles contract. He was on the brink of an orgasm and what finally threw him over the edge was when while he was thrusting deeper and harder into her, Korra had reached back and squeezed his sack. He came inside of her and slid out, panting from thrusting so much. He lifted her up and put her on the bed him laying next to her.

"You know you're still mine tomorrow, right? You. Promised." Korra said in a passionate way.

"Hmmm..." Mako joked. Korra nibbled his ear and reached down and slid her finger up and down his member.

"Ohhh," he groaned, "Korra, with that touch, I'm yours for eternity." And they joined together in a kiss. They both listened to the moaning of Opal in the next room, and the groans of Bolin. Korra lay her head down on Mako's muscled chest and fell asleep to the steady breathing of his lungs.


	5. Unexperienced Love

**(Ok so remember the things I said in the last like intro explanation thing? Yea. So last ch. it was centered around Mako and Korra while Bolin and Opal were having an encounter, and this time it centers around Opal and Bolin. Enjoy! I also might make some more chapters about whatever but if I do I promise there will be smut. Ok enough talk! Enjoy the Fic. Ok one more thing: Sorry if this gets super cheesy... I'm listening to this:** **watch?v=H0FGXS-_huI** **)**

Bolin had gone to his room from the tub after Mako had firebent him out, and he was hearing the pleased moans of Mako as Korra pulled him in for a kiss on the couch. Bolin was waiting for Opal to come, as he had invited her after her airbending missions were done. Opal had sounded excited when he asked, probably because she had never been over to their apartment. Mako's orders were to stay in his room tonight unless it was urgent.

Opal was urgent, right? After all, she was his girlfriend. Bolin could hear Korra and Mako talking to each other, and then he heard the footsteps of Mako carrying Korra to his room. Closing the door, and locking it. Bolin's hormones flooded throughout his body, in anticipation for what he had planned. He felt his member swell, and he had an urge to touch himself. He moved his hand down his pants, into his boxers and started to grip and rub his cock. His eyes fluttered open and shut in pleasure, and he moaned Opal's name.

Then there was a knock.

He ripped his hand out of his pants like all of the sudden he firebent his cock. He checked around the room and made sure that it was clean enough, shoving dirty pants, shirts, underwear, and socks into a hamper. Opening his door, he walked quickly to the front and turned the knob, welcoming in Opal.

"Hey, sweetie." Bolin took Opal's hand and brought her inside, closing the door quickly behind them.

"I like your apartment, Bolin. It's nice." Opal complimented him.

"Oh, thanks." Opal took a seat on the little couch, gazing around.

"So what do you want to do, Bo?"

"Well..." Opal gazed into his eyes, seeing a look of lust for her.

"Sure." She said to Bolin. He had no idea how she knew what he wanted. Was his cock sticking out of his pants? Did he unknowingly lick his lips?

"Ok." He smiled from ear to ear and picked up Opal off the crowded couch, carrying her bridal style to his room. He set her down on the bed, but Opal sat up and got off.

"What's wrong, Opal?" Bolin asked.

"I've just... never done something like this. I'm nervous is all."

"Don't be nervous. Just tell me if it hurts, or if you want to stop. I'll understand."

"No, I mean, I'm not kidding. I've never even touched myself before." Bolin stopped and looked at her.

"Then what we're about to do will make you scream with pleasure." Bolin marveled at the fact that her clit had never been stimulated, or that her nipples had never been tweaked. He would have the honor of being the first one to ever please her, even before herself. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, pushing her against the wall. His free hand cupped her face and kissed her mouth, biting her bottom lip.

"Bolin!" Opal broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Opal, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm fine... I just am so so nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. If it hurts please tell me." Opal nodded and Bolin went back in for another kiss. This time Opal let him slip his tongue in, Bolin being gentle as not to hurt her. Bolin let out a moan of pleasure when Opal wrapped her hands around his neck, making Bolin push against her harder on the wall. Her breathing was already growing ridgid. Bolin wondered if she was excited at just a kiss, what she would be like in bed. Bolin broke the kiss and made a trail with his tongue from her jaw down to her collarbone, peppering kisses along it. Opal moaned at the feeling. Bolin knew this would be his night to take control.

He picked her up and layed her down on his bed, holding her down so this time she couldn't get up. He nipped at her earlobes, making sure it didn't hurt her. She smiled and let out a soft moan.

"Bolin. Why have we never done this before? This feels amazing." Opal asked. She got no answer, as Bolin was using the tip of his finger to trail down her neck, down her breastbone, and down by her navel. Gripping the bottom of her shirt, he looked up at her to make sure it was okay. Opal had her eyes shut, a smile that showed pleasure plastered onto her. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it off the bed. She still had her wrappings on, but Bolin would wait. He wanted to go slow. Licking from the bottom of her breast wrappings to her navel made her moan even louder than before. Bolin knew she wasn't trying to hold back anymore. He licked within her navel, making Opal fist the sheets in her hand. He tried to resist his instincts, but they overtook him, making him untie her wrappings and throw them off the bed onto her shirt, lying in the pile on the floor.

Opal used her arms to cover herself, quickly crossing them over her bulging chest.

"What's wrong, Opal?"

"I've never been exposed like this to someone." Bolin used his strength to pry her arms apart, and hold them down.

"You're beautiful. They're beautiful. Don't feel ashamed or nervous." And then he leaned over and kissed her breast. Kissing one, then moving on to the next. Opal groaned at the feeling, still fisting the sheets in her hand. Bolin cupped both her breasts, using his thumbs to roll over her nipples. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. He bent his head down and captured Opal's mouth in a searing kiss, biting her bottom lip and tweaking her nipples. Her brown buds were hard. She was aroused.

"Bolin, I need to feel my womanhood get heated." Opal broke the kiss and moaned. He complied and slipped her green skirt down and off her legs. She was wearing dark lavender bottom bindings. Bolin hastily untied them and threw them in her clothing pile on the floor. He looked at her moist, pink folds, noticing she was already dripping wet. Bolin used the tip of his finger once again to run from her navel down her slit, and pulled out, leaving her body wanting more. Opal had never felt this feeling before. She never touched herself like this. But she loved the feeling. She tried with all her might not to scream for more. Bolin didn't hear her moan with pleasure so he tried harder, leaning down and sucking lightly on her clit.

"B-Bolin! Don't s-stop!" Opal cried. Bolin took his chances. While she was begging for more, Bolin slipped a finger inside of her.

"Ohhh! Bolin! It h-hurts!" She cried.

"It won't in just a second." He moved his finger around within her moist, pink folds, and used his nail to lightly scrape her walls. The tip of his nail hit a bundle of nerves that made Opal scream with delight. He was still suckling on her clit when he slipped a second and third finger into her folds.

"BOLIN! Bolin! **BOLIN!** " His name slipped off her tongue too many times for him to count.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay. Don't stop please! Bolin!" He could feel her tension building up within her, he felt her orgasm rising. Just as she started to tighten around his fingers, he pulled out, and stopped suckling her clit. She moaned still.

"Why did you stop? Bolin that was amazing."

"Because I need some too." And with that Bolin pulled off his pants and tossed them aside, along with his boxers and shirt. Opal glanced at his member, seeing that it was hard and pulsing. Bolin peppered kisses on the inside of her thighs, driving her insane. He leaned over her and sucked on a nipple, tweaking the other with his fingers. He used both hands to palm and massage her breasts again while going in for another lasting kiss. He swallowed a moan from her throat and he let go of one of her breasts to stroke her clit with his thumb. She moaned into his mouth again, Bolin tasting her. The kiss wore off and he took his thumb off her clit. Bolin used his strength to flip Opal onto her back and pried her thighs apart.

"Opal? Are you sure?"

"Bolin. Please... Please just fuck me. I'm begging you. I need you." Bolin put the tip of his hardened cock into her slick, wet, tight folds. He pushed forward, both of them moaning a little too loud.

...

In the other room, Korra fell asleep to Mako's breathing, to the sensations her vagina still felt, and to the moans of Opal and Bolin.

...

Bolin thrust in and out, and loved the sounds Opal would make when he hit that bundle of nerves.

"Faster! Harder!" Opal shouted. Bolin sucked on her nipple while stroking her clit with his thumb. He obeyed Opal and thrust his hips faster and harder, Opal thrusting up her hips to meet his. Bolin felt himself come inside of Opal, Opal screaming as she reached her peak. He pulled out of Opal, rolling over beside her, and helping her flip back on her back.

"Now it's my turn." Opal said with a smirk. She reached down under the covers slowly, gripping his hard cock and pumping it, running her hand up and down the shaft. She took her index finger and tapped up and down on the tip of it, seeing the sticky seed stretch up and down on her finger. Bolin moaned with pleasure again. Opal ran her hand and squeezed his sack, making him twitch. Throwing the covers to the end of the bed, she started to run her tongue over his member. Encasing the head of his member within her mouth, she bit down softly.

"Opal... Are you sure you've never done something like this before? You are going to make me come again."

"I'm sure. I just want to please you how you pleased me."

"Well you certainly a—" Bolin was cut off by the sensation of something sticking up his anus.

"Opal! Opal.. Opal!" Bolin had never felt this kind of sensation, and it felt wild. She twisted her finger and made him moan for more. Opal started to move her mouth up and down the shaft of his member, making him twitch all over in pleasure. He came in Opal's mouth, moaning as she pulled her finger, slowly, down and out of his anus.

"Mmm... Feel good?" Opal asked.

"If I said yes, that would be the understatement of the century." Opal pulled the covers back up and covered them both. Opal laying her head on his chest, swirling her finger around a spot on his abdomen. Their legs tangled in a sweet embrace, they both couldn't sleep that night.


	6. Promises

**(I'm not sure if there'll be smut in this one. I'm also planning on writing chapter 7. I'm just gonna say right now that this is like the last one. This will center around Mako and Korra's day together, and the next will center around Opal and Bolin's. Reviews are appreciated! I'm eating an ice cream sandwich while writing this... Sorry if there is a lot of food talk... I'm starving.)**

Mako and Korra woke up entwined together in a sweet embrace, Mako kissing her forehead softly.

"Hey Cool Guy." Korra brushed his lips with hers, for once not trying to ask permission to enter his mouth.  
"You're mine today. You promised."

"Sure. Wouldn't want to break a promise I made to the almighty Avatar. Who knows what kind of punishment she would so evilly inflict on my sensual places?" Mako chuckled softly and uncovered himself from the blankets, getting out of bed and slipping his pants on. Reaching into his dresser, he pulled out a pair of bindings that Korra had left at his apartment for an occasion like this. Setting the navy blue wrappings down on the foot of the bed, he picked Korra up out of bed and tied her bindings onto her.

"Mmm... I love when you treat me like this."

"Treat you like what, my little Avatar?"

"Like I can't do anything myself. Like a little baby platypus bear." Mako grinned. He hadn't realized that he was babying her like he was.

"That's because I don't want anything to ever happen to you, my precious little Korra."

"And how, exactly, will putting on my bindings do anything to me?"

"It won't, I get this feeling that when I'm with you, I can protect you from anything."

"Earth to Mako. I'm the Avatar."

" _My_ Avatar." Mako carried her bridal style out of the room to the couch and set her down.

"And what kind of tea would the madam like this morning?" Korra put her hand on her face, mocking like she was actually thinking seriously.

"Oolong. Extra honey."

"Coming right up." Mako left the couch and filled up a mug, firebending the water, and slipping a teabag in. He found the honey and put two spoonfuls in, just enough to please Korra.

"Here is your tea." He handed Korra the steaming hot mug, and Korra took a sip. Setting her mug down on the table, she reached her hand out to Mako. Not having a shirt to pull, she grabbed his wrist and drew him in for a boiling kiss. Mako tasted the honey on her lips, and Korra slipped her tongue into his mouth. He lifted her off the couch, letting Korra lean on his hand, located on the small of her back. Mako broke away to say something.

"Mmm... Korra. You realize we did this last night, right?"

"Yeah. I never said I planned on doing anything though."

"Sure, Korra. Sure." They joined again for another kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Mako tangled his slender fingers in Korra's chocolate locks, pulling her head back so her neck was exposed. He peppered kisses along her neck, inducing a moan from Korra.

...

Bolin and Opal woke that morning, both of them not feeling like they had slept at all. They untangled from each other, Bolin getting out of bed to put a clean pair of pants on.

"Um, Bolin? I don't have any clean wrappings. My bottom wrappings from last night are... soiled from my excitement."

"Well I guess you'll have to walk around naked."

"You want everyone to see me naked?"

"No. That sight is only for my eyes." He leaned over and kissed Opal on the mouth, granted easy access to her tongue. Bolin walked out of the room and returned with a towel for her to wrap herself in.

...

Korra pushed Mako away lightly, telling him that she wanted him to stop for a moment.

"Thirsty." Korra simply said. She reached for her mug of tea, grabbing it and taking a sip.  
"Mako, let's wait until...later to do this.

"Oh Korra. But I can't keep my hands off you."

"You can handle it, tough guy." Opal came out of Bolin's bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body, looking embarrassed as Bolin came out behind her, shutting his door.

"Hey Korra. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Opal gestured her hands to Korra, implicating that she wanted her to go to her.

"Sure." She got up from the couch, pecking Mako on the cheek, and walked over to Opal. Opal took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Okay, two things Korra. One: Do you think I could borrow any of your bindings? And two: Do you have any...feminine products over here that I could use?"

"Oh gosh Opal. Don't be so timid. 'Feminine products?'" Korra said in a joking way.  
"Pads or tampons?"

"Either." Korra opened the cabinet and pulled out a few tampons.

"These should last you through the day."

"I'm so glad the flow didn't start with Bolin last night. That would've been mortifying."

"You know he probably wouldn't care, right? Mako has seen my period plenty of times."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Definitely."  
"Now about those bindings. Follow me to Mako's room." Korra opened the bathroom door and led Opal to his room, shutting the door behind them. Korra pulled out a shoji screen that she stored behind the door and spread it out. She opened the drawer and pulled out dark lavender bindings and handed them to Opal behind the shoji screen. Once she was done changing, Korra folded the privacy screen back up and shoved it back behind the door.

"You can keep those. They're a little too small on me. Also, you can go into the bathroom to put on your tampon if you like."

"Thanks Korra." Opal opened the door and padded out, Korra behind her.

"Is everything alright Opal?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He came up to Opal and put his arm around her waist, hoisting her up and suggesting they go watch a mover in his room. Opal nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Mako asked Korra.

"Nothing. Woman stuff."

"Where do you want to go today?"

"I was thinking we could go for a swim in the lake around Air Temple Island."

"Sounds great."

"Then let's go." Korra grabbed Mako's hand, leading him out of the door.

"Korra! You're in your bindings!" Mako shouted as they ran down the multiple staircases leading down to the first floor of the arena. He didn't get an answer, just assuming Korra didn't hear him. She pushed open the arena's front doors and ran along the long concrete pathway leading to the lake, her chocolate locks flowing behind her. She jumped off the side of the railing and did a cannonball into the water, using her waterbending to create a dramatic splash. Mako stared over the edge of the railing, forgetting that he was just in pants, into the water. He saw Korra's head pop up out of the water.

"Get in Mako!" He complied and jumped into the water. Mako swam over to Korra, wrapping his arms around her waist from the back.

"I have an urge to touch you. The water makes you sexy."

"Mako! We're in public! Swimming together probably under the most populated area in all of Republic Ci—"  
"Ohhh Mako!" While Korra was ranting on about how they were in public, Mako had slipped his hand down her bottom bindings, and was rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Mako... I said we were in public!"

"You don't want people to see me with you?"

"No, it's not that. I just... don't want people seeing us _touching_ each oth—" She had been cut off again by the feeling of two of Mako's fingers slipping inside of her.

"Mako. You feel so good, and I do want this. Just please stop until we get back inside." Her pleas were probably doing nothing, as she didn't feel Mako pulling out of her. She used her waterbending to grab his wrist and pull his fingers away from her moist folds.

"Fine. I'll wait." Korra summoned a waterspout that carried them both to the entrance of the probending arena, then bending the water off of both of them. Korra and Mako walked back upstairs quickly, hoping no one saw Korra in her bindings.

...

Once back into the smallish apartment, Mako immediately slipped his hand down Korra's bottom binding and massaged her clit with his thumb, and gently inserted two fingers into her folds.

"Okay Mako, you've earned it. You've been patient enough." Mako carried her to his room and shut the door and locked it. And the only sound that came from the other side of that door for the rest of the day was moaning, grunting, and the sound of searing kisses.


	7. Shower

**(Ok this might be the last chapter. I don't think so though. It's like a 30% chance of this being the last chapter. So 70% likeliness that there will be another chapter. When I stop writing, I just have the urge to write again. No, I don't just write smuts. I wrote this because I noticed that many women and men are uncomfortable discussing the natural menstrual cycle. I wrote it to show that it is natural, and that you shouldn't be ashamed. Your significant other probably wouldn't even care. But probably because I'm probably slightly perverted. Let me know in the reviews what kind of fic you want me to write next. If I don't know the show I'll PM you to pick a different one. )**

Opal walked out of his room with the towel wrapped around her, Bolin following her out, shutting his door behind him. She gestured and asked Korra if she could talk to her for a minute, and then the two went into the bathroom. Mako and Bolin oblivious to what the two women were talking about.

"What do you think they could be talking about, Mako?"

"Bo, beats me. The mind of a woman is far too complex." The two bending brothers chatted for a while, waiting for their girlfriends to come out of the bathroom. When they finally did, however, they went straight into Mako's room, shutting the door. They waited for a little while longer and eventually the two women came out of his room, Opal draping the towel over her arm, wearing a pair of Korra's bindings. Bolin went over to opal and picked her up around the waist and asked if she wanted to watch a mover. She nodded and he took her into his room, shutting the door. Bolin heard Mako and Korra talking, and eventually heard the front door open and shut, and he knew they were gone.

"Bolin, I'm going to take a shower. Don't get into _too_ much trouble while I'm gone." Opal smiled and walked out the door and into the bathroom, leaving the bathroom door open, as if it was an invitation to him. He sat on his bed, the sheets still amuck from last night. He looked around his room and spotted the clean laundry pile Korra had done a few days ago, and he still hadn't folded them. He figured he would get to it later today. Bolin padded into the hallway, gazing into the bathroom. He spotted Opal's naked silhouette behind the shower curtain and he ached to slide it open and shower with her.

He resisted.

He did however, notice a small, round and long object, seemingly surrounded in a paisley designed plastic. Once he got a better look at it, he knew what it was. He felt his face start to turn red and hot.

 _Why am I so nervous about this? It's a natural girl thing... It happens to every single girl. I'm not scared of seeing it, I have before. I'm just worried I'll forget to be delicate with her today._

"Mmm... Bolin is that you? Why don't you come in here and help me wash my hair?" Bolin gladly accepted, forgetting for a moment that she was bleeding.

"Okay." He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the steaming hot water. Doing as he was asked, he massaged the soap into her scalp softly.

"Why are you being so... delicate?"

"Because right now you are more of a fragile flower than you were before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. You're extremely delicate and fragile right now. You bleeding."

"Oh... How did you find out? Was it Korra? Did she tell you? I swear..."

"Relax. It wasn't Korra. I've seen a product before. It's not like I've not ever been in a girl's life before. And if you think in any way that I'm uncomfortable now, you'd be wrong. I love you. And if I didn't love you anymore because of something that happened to every single woman on this planet then I wouldn't be worthy of you."

"Oh, Bolin. I was so worried that you would be disgusted, or turn your back." Opal hugged Bolin tightly, her bare chest pressing against his. He gripped her chin lightly and made her look at him.

"Never." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and continued to help wash her hair. Opal turned the knob to the shower and turned the water off, leaving them both dripping wet.

"Oh. I only brought one towel." Opal looked around the bathroom for some other towel, but didn't spot one.

"There's a closet over here with some more towels." Bolin walked over to the closet, opened it, and pulled out the towel on top. Wrapping it around his waist after he had toweled his hair and chest dry. Opal on the other hand took a bit longer, first toweling her hair dry, then her breasts, moving down to her abdomen and then turning the towel onto her back.

"Let me help." Bolin walked over to her and rubbed the towel over her back, drying it off. Handing it back to her, she rubbed it down her thighs and along her calf muscles, finally drying her feet. There was only one spot she didn't dry yet. Her thick folds. He saw her rubbing the towel in between them, drying it.

"Oh spirits. I'm so sorry. I ruined one of your towels." Bolin spotted the pinkish red liquid soaking into the towel.  
"I didn't think the flow was _that_ bad. If I'd known I would've used toilet paper to dry there."

"Stop worrying Opal. It's fine. I'll throw it in the washer." He took the towel from her and left her to clothe herself. When he came back, he was still in his towel, while Opal had wrapped herself in the bindings that Korra had given her.

"I threw in your other wrappings with the towel."

"Thank you so much, my love. I don't know what I would do if you had been disgusted." They embraced sweetly and kissed softly on the lips.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything? Did you put your tampon in okay?" Bolin asked.

"Stop doting on me. I might be bleeding, but I'm not helpless." Opal said as she literally fell limp in his arms. Bolin lifted her up carefully and carried her bridal style to his room, setting her down lightly on the bed. Bolin went over to his dresser and dropped his towel, pulling on training shorts.

"Don't get up unless you absolutely have to." This was the best way Opal had ever been treated while she was bleeding. Bolin came back in with chocolate from the pantry.  
"Here. If you want it." And he set it down on the bedside table.

"Oh Bolin. You are so sweet." He lied down beside her on the bed, stroking her bangs away from her eyes. She curled up beside him and lied her head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Bolin was still awake, and decided to put a mover on television. As he watched he grew tired, even though it was only afternoon. He kissed Opal's forehead softly and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

"Bolin. Bolin wake up, love." Opal was staring down at Bolin, her hand caressing his face.

"Hey Opal. Do you need something? I can get up and grab it for you. Don't move a muscle."

"No, no. I don't need anything. I woke up a few minutes ago. I just missed your voice." Bolin reached up and softly pulled her chin down, kissing her lips, not too intensely.

"Ohhhh. Now that I'm awake, I can really feel it. Bolin could you get me some medicine?" She groaned with pain as the cramps started to kick in.

"Absolutely. You stay in bed." He went out to the kitchen cabinets, searching for medicine that would relieve her cramps.  
"Aha. Zadvil. This should do the trick." Bolin walked back into the room and gave her a cup of water along with the medicine."

"Thank you so much Bolin. I'm usually not this helpless." Opal took the medicine and got out of bed.

"Opal, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry."

"For what?"

"You." She pulled on Bolin's shirt, causing him to slam into Opal, sending them both tumbling back into the bed. Opal kissed Bolin fiercely, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Bolin let her lean on his hand, being on the small of her back.

"No, Opal. Not right now." Bolin broke the kiss and lied Opal back down.

"But Bolin..."

"I promise we'll do it again. Just trust me."

"If you really want to help me then massage me." Bolin complied, massaging the exposed area that the bindings didn't cover. He massaged her lower abdominal region, pressing his thumbs over sensitive areas.

 _Spirits, I wish I could take her breast bindings off._

 _Spirits, I wish he would take my breast bindings off._

Bolin ached to untie her breast bindings and massage her breasts, he needed to hear her release her beautiful moans. He gave in and untied them, taking off her binding. He pressed his thumbs lightly into the sides of her breasts, making Opal moan.

"I know this isn't part of a massage but..." Bolin leaned down and sucked on one of her brown nipples, tweaking the other with his fingers, making her moan even louder.

"Bolin. I'm aching for you to touch me in all my spots."

"Opal..."

"Please Bolin." He did as he was asked and stripped her bottom bindings off. There was a string of yarn hanging from her womanhood. Bolin knew. He didn't think he would touch her hole that day. but he did rub her clit with his thumb, still sucking her nipple.

"Bolin. Don't s-stop." Opal gasped as Bolin pushed on her clit harder. She fell limp, letting Bolin work his wonders. He trailed his tongue down her abdomen and started to suck on her clit, making her fist the sheets.

 _As long as it doesn't hurt her, I guess it's okay._

Opal reached her hand down and wrapped her fingers around the string and yanked out the bloody cotton.

"Fuck me Bolin."

"But Opal.."

"I said fuck me." She let out a whimper as Bolin bit down on her clit. He released his suction on Opal's pleasure button and stripped his training shorts and boxers off. Bolin felt himself harden. Positioning his hips, he slid his hard cock into her.

"Ohhh!" Bolin started to thrust, while pushing her clit with his thumb, and sucking her breast.  
"Spirits! Push harder. Suck me harder." Bolin did so and sucked on her nipple harder, biting down on it and making her chew her bottom lip, as not to scream in pleasure. He felt himself come inside of her, Opal reaching her peak shortly after. He pulled out of her, putting his boxers and shorts back on.

"Oh my spirit. That was amazing. I'm even more sensitive when I'm bleeding." Opal got up naked and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Bolin heard the moans of Korra in the other room, knowing that Mako was probably sucking her clit. When Opal returned to the room, still naked, she lied down in Bolin's bed and closed her eyes. He massaged her abdomen again, sometimes moving up to her breasts where he would press on them softly, knowing she was sore. Opal eventually fell asleep, and Bolin went to the livingroom to watch a mover. A few minutes before the mover was over, Opal came out of the room, naked still, and sat on his lap, moving her wet folds around on his thigh. He took the hint and grabbed her breast with one hand, squeezing it, and rubbed her clit with his calloused thumb.

"Really? Right here in the livingroom?"

"I think it's sexy." Bolin pushed her down on the couch and hovered over her, tweaking her nipples and going in for a kiss.


	8. Peaking

**(Ok. I just decided that I'm going to keep writing this fic. I'm not sure what I'm going to write this chapter about. Just gonna do it by my mind's ideas. This story might be really creepy and** **psychedelic** **. I'm listening to Melanie Martinez while I write, lol. Ok also one more thing: just so I don't get pummeled in the reviews, I got the peaking in on the touching him/herself thing from a different writer. Just thought the concept of it was good. This is yet again another short one. I don't think the next one will be smut though. Soz.)**

Bolin and Opal woke up the next morning on the couch, Opal still lying on top of Bolin from the night before.

"Oh my SPIRITS! OPAL! What about all your airbending missions you missed?!"

"Bolin relax! Tenzin acknowledged how hard I was working and gave me a few days off, unless something _terrible_ happened, of which I'm sure you, Mako, and Korra would get involved in as well."

"Oh thank the spirits! Tenzin would have blown me to Ba Sing Se had he known I kept you away from your duties to pleasure you." Opal giggled as Bolin hugged her.

"I'm going to run out to the shop. Do you want anything."

"You know me better than I do. Get me whatever." Opal slid into Bolin's room, changing into the clothes she had washed the previous day, and walked out.

"Where are your shopping bags?" Bolin pointed to the top of the cabinets. Opal got on her tiptoes but couldn't reach still, looking over to Bolin for assistance. He grasped her by the waist and hoisted her up, letting her open the cabinet and pull out a bag.  
"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek softly and opened the front door, slipping out and closing it.

...

Bolin got bored of sitting on the couch, gazing around at the apartment walls he knew all too well. He got up from the couch and went into his room, pushing the door behind him so that it wasn't fully closed, but had a gap between the wall and the door. Sitting down on his bed, his mind thought back to Opal. Her beautiful moans accompanied by her pleasured gasps when he had first tweaked her brown hard peaks on her breasts. He ached to touch Opal's moist folds. But all he had was his hard cock. Laying back on his bed, he slipped his training shorts down to his ankles, and started to grip and rub his stiff member. Recalling how hot and slick Opal was when he was inside her, he started to pump faster, grunting Opal's name. He felt himself building up, almost ready to come when he pulled away from himself. He wanted to make his pleasure last. He started from the beginning, his orgasm lost.

...

Opal picked out Bolin's favorite noodles from the shelf, putting them into her bag. She had picked out her favorite produce, dragon squash and firenation grown lettuce, along with a few cherry apples. The aroma of the blossoming cherry trees outside swirled through her nostrils, bringing her back to her child years in Zaofu.

"That would be one hundred yuans, miss." The clerk said to Opal.

"Here." She put the hundred yuans into her hand and walked out of the market, heading back to the probending arena.  
Once she got back, Bolin was no longer sitting on the couch. She set the bag of food down on the coffee table and walked into the hallway.  
"Bolin?" She called softly. No answer. She assumed that he didn't hear her. Walking up to his door, she noticed it was cracked open slightly. Peering inside, she blushed and a feeling of need pooled in her abdomen.

What she saw?

Bolin was gripping tightly around his cock, pumping it up and down fiercely, moaning Opal's name. She cupped her hand over her womanhood, trying to resist touching herself. Of course it didn't work, as she gave in and slipped her hand down her skirt and into her bottom bindings, rubbing her clit and slipping a finger inside herself, biting her lip as not to groan out in pleasure. She stayed light on her feet, as Tenzin had taught her so, not to lose her balance. But when she heard Bolin moan her name again, she involuntarily pushed on her clit harder, making her twitch and push the door open, falling down onto the carpet in his room.

"OPAL?!" Bolin pulled his shorts up swiftly and sat up.

"Oh. Hey. I'm... back from the shop... Heh..." She still had her hands in her bottom bindings, but slowly pulled her finger out of her womanhood and took her hand out of her skirt.

"What were you _doing_ Opal?"

"Oh I think it was pretty obvious." And it was obvious. Bolin knew that she had saw him touching himself, moaning her name. He got up off of the bed and picked Opal up off of the floor.  
"You're sexy when you touch yourself like that." Bolin blushed and kissed Opal, and walked her over to the bed, setting her down.

"Pay me back."

"Excuse me?" Opal said, still lying on the bed.

"I said pay me back. I want to see you now." Opal knew what he meant. He wanted to see her touch herself.

"Sure." She leaned back and set her head on his pillow, smelling his scent on it. Pulling off her skirt and untying her bottom bindings, she spread her legs, massaging her clit and sliding a finger inside her folds, making her moan. It was mortifying. Bolin watching her pleasure herself was mortifying. She tried to focus on the pleasure that she was inducing, but it wasn't working. Her face was hot, and it felt like her insides were burning with embarrassment. It wasn't because Bolin was seeing her naked bottom half, he had multiple times before in the past two days, it was because it was the first time she pleasured herself before. Bolin on the other hand was enjoying himself, watching her moan as she stroked her pleasure button. He ached to touch her folds himself, but he also wanted to see her induce such a pleasure on herself. Opal lifted her shirt with one hand and untied her breast wrappings and squeezed her breast, stroking a nipple with her thumb. She let out a moan of Bolin's name.

"Ohhh... Bolin. You feel so good." Bolin wondered what he could be doing to her that would make her say that. Opal could feel her orgasm building up, pressure pooling in her lower abdomen. She started thrusting her finger in and out of her folds, stimulating a bundle of nerves that made her cry out when she touched. Bolin watched as she spilled sex juices from her womanhood, shaking and moaning while having her orgasm. He wanted to be inside her so bad. Bolin gave in and walked over to Opal, kissing her as she rode out her wave of pleasure. Her breathing returned to normal and Bolin stared down at her. Opal took his hand, leading it to the hot folds in between her thighs. He slipped a finger inside of her, making her moan all over again. He leaned down and took his finger out of her folds and replaced it with his tongue, tasting her aroused juices.

"Oh! Bolin... Please... Don't stop." His nails dug into her flesh softly, making her shiver. He licked up her slit and bit down on her clit, inducing a wince along with a moan. Then he pulled away.

"Bolin! What are you... doing?"

"Punishing you."

"Ohhh... Bolin please." She moaned.

"No."


End file.
